GNA-X2 Shadow X
* *UEA-006X Gundam Sin |unit type=Annihilation Type Ascended Use Mobile Suit |power plant=*GN Drive x2 (Twin Drive) *GN Drive Tau |propulsion= |fixed armaments=*Beam Vulcans x4 (Head and Chest) *GN Compact Buster Cannon *GN Palm Siphon *Knee Sabers/Cannon x2 *Wrist Saber x2 |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=*Beam Saber x2 *GN Buster Staff *GN Sword X |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments=*Wing Bits x8 |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Corrupt Mode *GN Field *GN Reflectors x2 *Nanite Reactor *Psycommu Receptors (cockpit) *Search Eye *Stealth Generator *Trans Am System *ZERO System |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=GN Regenium/Gundarium Composite |accommodation=Single Pilot Cockpit |affiliation=*The Ascent *Team Villain |universe=Anno Domini |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover}} History The Shadow X is the direct successor to the GNA-X Guardian X. After The Battle of Ceres the Guardian X was severely crippled from the damage taken from Wing Zero's Buster Rifle. Rather than repair the machine The Ascent decided to step back and gather data on their opponents so they could construct a new and more powerful machine equipped with the best technology they could find. Design The Shadow X drew inspiration and technology from numerous mobile suits. The most noticeable influence was the GN-X00-TD/2 Dark Guardian and the Sin Gundam. This influence led to a more Gundam like form than that of the Guardian X. The Shadow X plays host to a unique varient of the signature Wing Bits of the Guardian Series mobile suits. The wing bits were constructed using a new hybrid of condenser material and Regenium. This new hybrid not only greatly boosted their durability but also nearly tripled their particle storage ratio. This combination gave the Shadow X the most powerful wing bits to date as not only could they intercept stronger firepower but they could also return it with enough power to obliterate the target with ease. Buster Staff The Buster Staff was both close range and long range weapon. At long range the staff could fire a powerful particle beam equal to Seravee's GN Bazooka II. This particle beam could be refocused or redirected through use of the wing bits, making it highly lethal in combat. The Buster Staff was constructed almost entirely out of the new condenser/regenium hybrid used for the wing bits, making it virtually indestructible and capable of storing large amounts of GN Particles. To further enhance its defensive capability the weapon was beam coated. Wings and Wing Bits The wings of the Shadow X were designed to act as binders for the Wing Bits. When not in use the wing bits were stored in a dagger like fashion. Outside of the wing bits the wing binders were designed to be highly flexible, able to perfectly mimic actual wings. This served to give the Shadow X an incredible thrust and maneuverability while helping balance both inside or while entering the atmosphere of a planet. The wings were also equipped with two GN Reflectors. The GN Reflectors could deflect most particle beams but against higher outputs could only weaken the blast on impact. GN Drives The Shadow X was the first Ascent mobile suit to be equipped with two true GN Drives. Combined with the plans for the twin drive system this made it the most powerful weapon the Ascent had at their disposal. The plans for the Twin Drive were stolen from the True Guardian during the Battle over Mars. Since the True Guardian utilized a unique variant of the set up, True Guardian could combine the cores of both the true drives and the GN Drive Tau installed onto it for massive particle production boosts, Shadow X could produce enough particles to effectively replicate many of True Guardian's capabilities. Corrupt Mode Using data stolen from The Traveller, Shadow X gained the ability to activate its own version of the Truth Mode, the Corrupt Mode. Like the Truth Mode this feature draws off of powerful emotions and requires incredibly strong Quantum Brainwaves. However unlike the Truth Mode, which draws off of positive emotions, the Corruption Mode draws off of intense anger or hatred. This allowed the Corrupt Mode to match and even neutralize the effects of the Truth Mode while including many of it's capabilities such as the particle phase shift or the Phase Clone. While Corrupt Mode is active the Shadow X vents massive amounts of black GN Particles and glows a dark crimson. The reason for the GN Particles being black is currently unknown. Equipment *'GN Sword X:' The GN Sword X was the same weapon used by the Guardian X before the Battle of Ceres. With the completion of the Shadow X the X Sword was upgraded and given to the new mobile suit. The sword is capable of firing particle beams in the same manner as a GN Sword II. *'GN Buster Staff:' The Buster Staff was the most unique weapon in the arsenal of the Shadow X. The end of the Buster Staff could generate a GN Field and fire a powerful compressed particle beam similar to Seravee. Also for more close range combat the buster staff could be used to block physical and beam weaponry. To add to it's destructive power in close range, the rear end of the buster staff is equipped with a powerful GN Vernier that gives it a sudden burst of forward momentum for a devastating smash against the enemy.